Folle
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Suite à une nouvelle traumatisante, Bella sombre dans la démence pure, au désespoir de sa famille qui fait tout pour la sauver. Inspiré de la fic "Vampire ou folie" de caropat07 EN PAUSE
1. Un grand merci !

Un grand merci !

Un grand merci à caropat07 pour ses idées et son aide ! Elle m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de cette fic, me conseillant et me corrigeant mes fautes.

C'est également une de ses histoires qui m'as inspiré et je suis heureuse et fière de le clamer haut et fort : MERCI A TON HISTOIRE « Vampire ou folie » d'on j'ai repris l'idée du chapitre 18 : Folie.

Petit moment de pub : Allez faire un tour sur son profil, ses histoires sont tellement belle qu'on en pleure !

Bisous à vous cher lecteurs/lectrices ^^

Et encore mille fois merci !


	2. Chapter 1: Fuite

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic! Elle traite un sujet délicat: la folie. Sans entrer dans de la grande psychologie. Enfaite, elle sera plus tournée vers les différentes folies qui existes(ou que j'ai inventé^^)  
**

**Ce n'est donc pas un sujet pour adulte, en étant moi même pas une. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fuite**

**POV Bella**

J'avais fuis mon père Charlie et ma mère Renée. Ils étaient gentils avec moi, mais je devais partir. Un pressentiment de danger planant sur leur tête si je restais. J'étais majeure, j'allais donc ou bon me semblais.

En faite, je m'étais retrouvée chez les Cullen par pur hasard. En effet, j'avais fugué de chez moi. Trois jours de marche, sans manger, juste boire. J'étais à bout. Je m'allongeais dans une clairière, le sommeil vint et je m'endormis bercée par la douceur du vent.

Quelque chose de froid et dur me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, rencontrant deux pupilles noirs. Je sursautais. Un rire retentit, je mis une minute à savoir qu'il provenait de la personne devant moi.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? demanda une voix magnifique, une fois de plus qui venait de la personne devant moi.

Mon instinct me dictais de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais la peur me pétrifia pour de bon. Je déglutis avec difficultés. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient mon front, mes mains étaient moites. L'inconnu rigola encore une fois.

- C'est-il pas mignon ? Mon repas qui a peur, j'en ai des frissons.

Je ne comprenais pas. Son repas ? De quoi parlait-il ? Je savais juste un truc, et encore là c'était mon instinct de survie, j'allais mourir dans les vingt prochaines minutes.

Il s'approcha de moi, humant mon odeur. Bizarre, il était fou ? Il soupira d'aise.

- Mmmm, je n'ai jamais sentis une odeur aussi tentante. Mais je vais m'abstenir.

J'étais mais alors totalement perdue. Mais encore une fois, mon instinct de disait de fuir le plus loin possible de cet étrange homme. Cette piqure de rappelle fit monter l'adrénaline en moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds et détalais à toute vitesse vers je ne sais où. J'entendis un rire dans mon dos. J'en déduis que l'homme me suivait, mais comme j'avais de l'avance, je pourrais lui échapper. Grave erreur de ma part. Je heurtais quelque chose de dur, comme un arbre, sauf que c'était le torse de l'inconnu.

- Misérable humaine, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? crachat-il, plein de mépris.

Misérable humaine ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas humain lui ? Je ne pense pas, il a réussi à me dépasser, il est aussi dur qu'une pierre, si ce n'est pas plus.

Il me regarda de haut, puis il eut un sourire sadique. Il s'approche de moi, lentement, tel un prédateur. J'étais un agneau face à son destin, un loup, la mort. Il m'agrippa par le cou. J'étouffais, de l'air ! Il rit. Il me plaque contre un arbre, m'enfonçant une branche dans mon flan gauche au passage. Le sang coulait, mais je refusais de me laisser envahir par le néant. Je le regardais. Ses pupilles étaient encore plus noires qu'avant. Il se lécha les lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir souffrir un peu plus. Mais avant de te boire, j'ai le temps de faire ça.

Il m'entailla le bras droit avec un de ses ongles. Je ne savais plus, pourquoi il parlait de me boire ? S'il était un vampire, ce qui est impossible, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Le soleil était sur nous ! Mais s'il ne l'ait pas, qui est-il alors ?

Je commençais à ressentir une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon bras et de mon flan. L'odeur du sang m'atteint enfin, ne supportant pas ce mélange sel/rouille, je sombrais dans le néant.

**POV Jasper**

Je chassais lorsque soudain une douleur sans nom m'envahit. Je tombais à genoux. J'entendis ensuite un rire et une émotion de satisfaction vint remplacer cette douleur. Le vent soufflait doucement, aussi je sentis l'odeur du sang humain, une odeur merveilleuse, un mélange de lavande et de freesia. Un délice.

La brulure dans ma gorge revient au galop. J'avais pourtant bu deux ours aujourd'hui ! Je me levais et je suivis la merveilleuse fragrance. J'arrivais à la source de ce parfum envoutant. Un spectacle horrible m'attendait. Un nomade était en train de torturé une humaine.

Les émotions de la jeune humaine n'étaient qu'incompréhension et peur. La colère monta d'un coup. Je ne pouvais laisser ce vampire la tuer. Innocente et belle comme elle était, on ne pouvait que l'aimer, la protéger. Aussi, aveugler par la rage et la colère, je me ruais sur le nomade.

Une lutte sans merci commença. Je tournais autour de mon adversaire, cherchant un moment d'inattention, une brèche dans sa défense. J'en vis une, je sautais sur l'occasion, lui arrachant la tête dans un bruit de roche. Elle tomba à terre ainsi que le reste du corps. J'éloignais celui-ci de l'humaine. J'enflammais le corps du nomade et je jetais la tête dans le feu.

Je retournais voir la jeune humaine. Elle était inconsciente. Son sang était si attrayant, le venin me montait à la bouche. Je m'approchais de l'humaine, blessée et gisant sur le sol. La brulure dans ma gorge n'en fut que plus vive. Je m'apprêtais à la boire lorsque ma conscience m'en dissuada. Je n'avais pas sauvé l'humaine des griffes de ce nomade pour la tuer ensuite.

Je retins mon souffle et la portais jusqu'à notre villa. Carlisle pourrait la soigner. Mais elle perdait trop de sang. Je m'arrêtais la posant à terre. Je pris ma chemise et m'en servit pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je la repris dans mes bras et la portait au plus vite à Carlisle.

**POV Carlisle**

Je lisais tranquillement dans le salon lorsque Jasper fit soudain irruption. Il portait une humaine dans ses bras. Je remarquais qu'elle était blessée. Je me levais en toute hâte et fis signe à mon fils de la déposer sur le divan.

Je montais chercher tout le nécessaire de premier secours pour la soigner. Je désinfectais se plaies, et je les bandais. Elle gémit. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, je lui mis une perfusion. Ensuite, je la montais dans la chambre d'Edward. Il ne m'en voudrait pas, il comprendrait. En plus, c'était la seule chambre avec un lit.

Jasper m'avait suivi, inquiet. Je fus étonner qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, résistant à son sang si tentant. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit, puis la couvris d'une multitude de couvertures. Je redescendis au salon. Jasper me regardais inquiet pour l'humaine.

- Elle va guérir, si c'est ce que tu te demande, lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Jasper, explique moi comment tu as résisté.

- Papa, regarde la bien la prochaine fois.

Je restais dans l'incompréhension des paroles de mon fils. Je lui fis signe de développer.

- Elle est si innocente, si fragile, si belle, dit-il, tu n'as pas envie de lui faire mal mais plutôt de la protéger.

J'acquiesçais. Jasper avait raison, je l'ai vue une fois et cette seule fois je me suis dis de la sauver, faisant abstraction de son sang pourtant si délicieux, si j'en crois l'odeur exquise qui émane d'elle.

- Comment va-t-on faire avec les autres ? me demanda mon fils.

- Il va falloir leur dire de rester tranquille, surtout Rosalie. En ce qui concerne les autres j'ai confiance, surtout en Edward et Alice, grâce à leur don. Toi, tu es complètement sous son charme, souris-je.

- Oui, mais je la vois juste comme une personne fragile à protéger, rien de plus.

- Je l'espère bien fils, je ne voudrais pas que ta femme soit jalouse.

Nous rigolâmes. Mais je voyais bien que Jasper se retenait, aussi je lui ordonnais d'aller chasser. Il obéit. Je retournais dans la chambre de l'humaine. Elle était paisible, son pouls était régulier et elle ne semblait pas traumatisée. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas, n'avait-elle pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Je l'espérais un peut, je ne voulais pas que ma famille soit en danger.

* * *

**Oui, il faut attendre avant de voir Bella folle. Au moins 5 chapitre, pour qu'elle fasse connaissance, qu'il y ai une histoire traumatisante ect...**

**Je posterais tous les dimanches. (je vous fait mariné; niark^^)  
**

**Tapez:  
**

**1 pour embrasser Jasper  
**

**2 pour tué l'auteur  
**

**3 pour faire savoir que vous préfériez Edward dans le rôle du sauveur.  
**

**4 pour avoir la suite  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Ephy  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Rencontre

**Un GRAND Merci pour vos reviews, elles me réchauffent le coeur.**

**julie: **ah bon? Je ne sais pas écrire? Dis moi mes fautes et je corrigerais selon tes attentes.**  
**

**Kikiwi: **Euh.. je crains de devoir te décevoir... c'est un Bella/Edward. Mais dans un moment de folie, Bella tombera éperdument amoureuse de Jasper... oups, j'en ai trop dis ^^

**Bonne lecture! Twilight appartient à SM**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

POV Carlisle

Je la regardais dormir, écoutant le doux battement de son cœur. Jasper avait raison, on ne voulait pas la tuer, juste la protéger. En un regard, j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette demoiselle.

J'entendis les autres arriver. Je descendis pour les accueillir. Jasper était avec eux, j'en conclus qu'il les avait mis au courant. Edward hocha la tête.

- Mais c'est de la folie, ne cessait de répéter Rosalie.

Emmett essayait de calmer sa femme. Esmée retenait sa respiration, tout comme les autres. Seuls Jasper et moi respirions normalement. Étant déjà sous le charme de la jeune fille, nous ne voulions pas lui faire du mal.

POV Edward

Nous chassions tous ensembles, enfin sans Carlisle. Jasper, avait lui, disparu sans rien dire. Alice avait eu une vision mais elle refusait de ma la montrer.

« Ça concerne Jasper, je fais ce que je veux »_,_ disait-t-elle.

Je grognais de frustration. Pour me défouler, je coursais un puma et je le vidais de sont sang. Emmett rit devant ma fureur, aussi je le regardais noir, il se calma de suite.

Jasper revint, il avait les yeux noirs. N'avait-il pas encore chassé ?

« Edward, dis au autres de se rassembler », me demanda-t-il par la pensée.

Je sifflais un grand coup, c'était notre signal de ralliement. Tous arrivèrent deux secondes plus tard. Rosalie m'en voulais de l'avoir empêché d'attraper un ours avec Emmett. Alice sautait dans tous les sens, mon frère avait du mal à calmer sa femme. Je le regardais et lui fis signe de commencer.

- J'ai sauvé une humaine d'un nomade. Elle est blessée et Carlisle l'a soigné. Elle dort dans la chambre d'Edward à l'instant où je vous parle.

Rosalie hurla de colère, elle se rua sur Jasper. Alice grogna un grand coup, protégeant son âme sœur. Moi je réfléchissais, elle dormait dans ma chambre ? Il faudrait alors que je déménage ailleurs ? Remarque, je n'avais pas besoin de cette chambre, et je comprenais que Carlisle l'avait mis là. C'était la seule chambre avec un lit, acheté par Alice pour une certaine vision qu'elle me cachait depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle était très forte ma sœur pour garder ses pensées pour elle.

- Je dois vous prévenir, son sang est attirant, une odeur qui vous envoutent, alors je vous demande de retenir votre respiration quand vous arriverez à la villa, dit-il, et tout ça dans un souffle, heureusement qu'on avait pas besoin de respirer.

- Et puis quoi encore ! hurla Rose, il y a une humaine à la maison et c'est à nous de faire attention ! Non mais je rêve.

- Rosalie ! la réprimanda Esmée. Fais un effort ! Aie pour une fois de la compassion pour un autre que toi !

Je reconnaissais bien là ma mère, aimant et compatissant pour les autres. Je souris.

- Et si rentrions pour saluer notre invité ? demanda Emmett, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de sa femme, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« J'espère qu'elle est marrante », dit-il dans sa tête.

« Une nouvelle amie pour les sorties shopping ! », Alice.

« La pauvre », Esmée.

« Merde ! Elle va découvrir notre secret ! », Rosalie, bien sûr.

« Frangin, elle va surement te plaire », Jasper.

Je méditais ses paroles pendant un petit moment, ma plaire ? Je demandais à voire. Nous étions à deux cent mètres de la villa lorsqu'une odeur merveilleuse accompagnée par une douce mélodie de battement de cœur nous atteint en pleine figure. Je du retenir ma respiration comme le reste de ma famille.

Nous retrouvâmes Carlisle. Il abordait un grand sourire. Je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'il était sous le charme d'une jeune fille. Oups, Esmée ne doit rien savoir. Je hochais la tête à l'affirmation mentale de mon père.

- Mais c'est de la folie, répétait Rose, furibonde.

Je gloussais et elle me lança un regard noir. Je montais dans ma chambre pour la voire.

« Fais attention, fils », me conseilla Carlisle.

Je suivi ses conseils en entrant dans ma chambre. Il y avait un ange allongée dans mon lit, elle était paisible dans son sommeil. Je vis les bandages qu'elle portait et une colère sans pareille s'empara de moi. Je voulais tuer celui qui avait infligé ça à cette fille innocente. Jasper, en bas, m'envoya une vague de calme, qui ne fit presque rien.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà réglé le compte à ce vampire », me dit-il.

- Merci soufflais-je.

L'ange gémit et se retourna. J'étais à côté d'elle en un instant. Mes mains papillonnèrent au dessus d'elle, ne savant pas quoi faire. Finalement, je caressais sa joue. Elle était chaude et douce. Je souris, j'avais enfin trouvé celle qui m'était destinée, mon âme sœur.

- C'est bien elle, cette vision le confirme, me dit Alice dans mon dos.

Elle me montra sa vision, moi serrant dans mes bras cette fille dont je ne connaissais absolument rien.

POV Bella

Le néant s'était emparé de moi, dans cette forêt, alors qu'un homme voulait me boire. Me boire ? Je méditais ces mots, comment pouvait-on boire une personne ? Je ne sais pas.

J'avais mal, je gémis. Quelque chose de froid se posa sur ma joue, la caressant. J'aurais dû être surprise, inquiète, mais rien ne vint. J'étais, au contraire, apaisée par cette caresse anodine.

Le noir revint, pour longtemps cette fois, je le sentais. Mais je voulais lutter, me réveiller dans mon lit à Forks. Je voulais embrasser mon père, ma mère. Leur dire pardon. Les aimer, vivre une vie heureuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas, le néant faisait obstacle.

Je me laissais sombrer…

* * *

**La suite Dimanche prochain !**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis? Aussi, le prochain chapitre à besoin de sous pour payer son billet jusqu'à ici(c'est super cher) alors soyez généreux et reviewez pour que j'ai un avis sur si c'est bien ou si je dois changer des choses ^^  
**

**Ephy  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Premier regard

**Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Tant de conseils, je ne peux que m'en réjouir !  
**

**Mais place à l'histoire !  
**

**Comme toujours Twilight ne m'appartient pas !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier regard**

POV Edward

Cela faisait trois jours que la fille n'avait donné signe de vie. Je l'aurais cru morte si sont petit cœur ne chantait pas cette douce mélodie.

Carlisle avait fait des recherches. Elle s'appelait Isabella Swan et habitait Forks. C'était la fille du shérif Swan. Des avis de recherches montraient qu'elle était portée disparue. Elle avait fuit ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Car dès qu'elle serait réveillée, nous la renverrons chez elle. Cela me brisais le cœur, mais je devais obéir à Carlisle, seul lui savait ce qui était bon ou non pour elle.

Alice déboula dans ma chambre comme une furie. Je la regardais noir.

- Une porte c'est fait pour isoler et avoir un peu d'intimité, bougonnais-je, alors frappe avant d'entrer !

- Pas dans une maison pleine de vampires ! chantonna-t-elle.

Nous avions chuchotés, pour ne pas réveiller Isabella.

POV Bella

Des murmures, j'entendais des voix, des chuchotements. Une des voix était belle, chantante, pareille à des tintements de clochette. Elle devait appartenir à une femme. L'autre voix était plus dure, moins chantante mais tout de même magnifique. C'était un ténor, d'après mes faibles connaissances en la matière.

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller ! criait la voix de la femme.

Je voulais lui dire de se taire. Un bourdonnement pénible raisonnait dans ma tête. J'avais mal au flan gauche et à mon bras droit. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, voir où j'étais et savoir à qui appartenait ces deux voix. Si j'étais en sécurité ou en danger. Mais je ne trouvais pas le chemin vers mes yeux. Ce fut ma tête qui tourna, à droite je crois.

- Tu vois ? Elle nous entend déjà !

- Alice ! siffla le ténor, moins fort !

Je le remerciais intérieurement. Rien n'était plus apaisant que le silence qui régnait après cette phrase. Je soupirais. Une main froide vint caresser ma joue. Je m'appuyais contre cette main réconfortante. Je n'avais aucun traumatisme mental, j'allais bien. Je me sentais en forme physiquement, à part là où j'étais blessée, évidement.

Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Et là miracle, je réussis. J'étais dans une chambre, spacieuse. Une bibliothèque de CD trônait à droite du lit sur lequel j'étais. Une grande baie vitrée m'offrait la lumière douce de la lune en face de moi. Je détaillais mon lit. Grand, moelleux, à baldaquin. Je tournais ma tête sur ma gauche. Se tenait devant moi un homme grand avec des cheveux d'une couleur particulière : un mélange de roux et de rouille. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur toute aussi étrange que sa chevelure : dorés. Sa peau me paru blanche, mais je mis ça sur le compte de la clarté de la lune.

Il me sourit, et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui rendis son sourire.

POV Edward

Isabella venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'arrêtant sur la baie vitrée pour admirer la lune. Je me tenais à sa gauche, silencieux dans le noir. Je sentais sa merveilleuse odeur, je m'étais habituer à cette fragrance fabuleuse à force de rester à son chevet trois jours durant.

Elle avait la tête tournée vers moi et semblait me détailler. Je la laissais faire, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Je lui fis ensuite un sourire, auquel elle répondit. Cela me réchauffait mon pauvre cœur mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Je tendis l'oreille, prêt à entendre sa douce voix, la découvrir.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Dans ma chambre, répondis-je.

Elle sursauta, puis sans que je m'y attende, elle s'excusa.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Mais, j'ai squatté votre chambre ! Vous avez surement dû dormir sur un sofa inconfortable ! dit-elle en regardant mon canapé noir, comme si c'était une évidence.

Je rigolais, trop bas cependant pour qu'elle l'entende. Si elle savait, elle ne dirait pas ça. Carlisle arriva.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, docteur. Je peux examiner tes blessures ?

Elle soupira, comme s'il avait besoin d'une quelconque autorisation pour faire son métier de médecin.

- Allez-y.

Carlisle retira les bandages. Isabella grimaça un peu. Je grognai après mon père.

« Fils, c'est normal qu'elle souffre. Aie confiance en moi »

Je ne dis rien. Il désinfecta les plaies de la jeune fille, puis lui remis de nouveaux bandages. Elle me regarda durant tout le processus. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Elle n'y resta pas insensible puisque son petit cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

Mon père sortit nous laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle planta son regard chocolat dans le mien. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là et je l'aimais déjà. L'amour pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? La réponse fut oui. Et jamais je n'ai été plus heureux qu'en ce jour. Ce jour où je la voyais sourire pour la première fois.

- Quel est votre nom ? me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Edward, et tu peux me tutoyer.

- Enchantée, dit-elle, moi c'est Isabella, mais appel moi Bella.

Ça je le savais déjà. Elle sourit. Je trouvais ce sourire magnifique, charmeur, hypnotisant. Elle rit, sans que je sache pourquoi. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais hélas, je ne pouvais pas lui demander sans prendre le risque de lui révéler notre secret.

Je soupirais. J'entendis un bâillement.

- Tu dois dormir, dis-je.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

A peine eu-t-elle posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'elle partit pour le pays des rêves, innocente.

* * *

**J'ai envie de faire une grève: la grève du postage ! Je n'ai que 11 reviews pour au moins 109 passages, c'est abuser! Vous lecteurs (je vais vous faire des reproches) vous lisez mais vous ne donnez pas votre avis, un peu décevant.**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche prochain! (peut être pas)  
**

**Ephy  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Explications

**Je suis de retour ! Merci à: Grazie, chattoncharmant (toujours fidèle, lol), caropat07, manoa-bella et aux non inscrites: rose, kikiwi, Els55, SJ, Guest, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui review pas !  
**

**Mais place au chapitre ! Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

POV Bella

Je me réveillais pensant que tout ce qui c'était passé hier n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'en fut rien. J'étais toujours dans cette chambre que j'avais envahie contre mon gré. Cet homme, Edward, se tenait à ma gauche, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était charmant, enfin en apparence. Je ne le connaissais pas, et je ne savais pas pourquoi Carlisle Cullen m'avais soigné au lieu de m'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Bizarre, j'avais l'impression que ces gens cachaient quelque chose. Mais qui suis-je pour poser des questions sur les personnes qui m'avaient sauvée de la mort ? Personne, voilà qui je suis. Je suis une fille banale et dérangée mentalement, même si je refusais de l'admettre.

Je me levais, ou du moins je tentais car Edward me repoussa doucement dans mon lit.

- Tu dois encore te reposer, me dit-il, Esmée passera avec un plateau repas dans peu.

Esmée ? Quel étrange prénom, original et charmant à la fois. Je souris, plus pour moi-même. Soudain, une femme aux allures de lutin déboula comme une folle dans la chambre. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens, tapant dans ses mains. Franchement, je ne la connaissais pas et j'avais la pure impression que cette fille était une vraie pile électrique. Elle me fatiguait rien qu'en la regardant.

- Alice ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! reprocha Edward au lutin.

- C'est pas grave, dit celle-ci, le plus important c'est que Bella est réveillée ! Allez lève toi et viens avec moi !

- Non !

J'avais hurlé et je le regrettais de suite.

- Pardon, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit une femme en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau chargé de victuailles entre les mains. Alice est un peu turbulente, mais elle n'est pas méchante.

La dite Alice tira la langue à la femme et s'en alla, non sans avoir au préalable dit qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure. Je soupirais, je ne la connaissais pas et elle me prenait déjà pour une amie, effrayant.

- Voilà pour toi, sourit la femme. Ah, je m'appelle Esmée, et je suis la mère d'Alice et d'Edward.

- Enchantée, je suis Bella.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir. Edward me regarda, puis le plateau, puis moi et encore le plateau. Je gloussais, il était drôle. Je crois qu'il se débattait intérieurement pour savoir si j'avais assez de force pour manger seule, ou s'il fallait qu'il me donne à manger.

Pour lui prouver mon indépendance, j'empoignais la fourchette et commençais à manger. C'était délicieux ! Il faudra que je pense à remercier Esmée quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Une fois mon plateau fini, Edward le porta en bas. Je profitais de ce petit moment de solitude pour me dégourdir les jambes.

POV Carlisle

Nous étions Dimanche et Bella s'était réveillée hier. Tout le monde était joyeux sans comprendre pourquoi. Moi-même j'avais du mal à ne pas sauter dans tous les sens.

Pour me calmer, je pris un livre au hasard dans ma bibliothèque et commençais à lire. Soudain, un bruit sourd provint de la chambre d'Edward. Je m'y précipitais à vitesse vampirique, inquiet pour notre invitée.

En effet je pouvais. Bella était couchée sur le sol me regardant avec de petites larmes au coins des yeux. Elle était mignonne comme ça. Je soupirais et je l'aidais à se relever.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Comment c'est arriver ? demandais-je.

- Eh bien… Je suis assez… maladroite.

Ah, je comprenais mieux. Elle avait dû trébuchet sur ses couvertures. Je l'assis sur le lit. Elle me regardait surprise.

- Il faut que tu te ménage, dis-je.

- Mais m'sieur, j'ai envie de bouger moi, j'ai plus mal et…

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

- Ici, c'est Carlisle et je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi sur tes douleurs. Fais-moi confiance.

- Oui.

- Allez, encore un jour au plumard et Mardi tu danseras comme un cabri, souris-je.

Elle me regarda avec effroi. Quoi ? Qu'avais-je dis ?

- Danser ? Moi ? Jamais ! dit-elle.

Je ris, cette fille était un petit bout en train, comme notre cher Emmett. Edward arriva justement à cet instant, le regard inquiet.

« Elle n'a rien. Nous avons là une petite maladroite », dis-je en pensées.

Il se détendit. Je regardais Bella, elle souriait à Edward. J'étais heureux pour mon fils mais il faillait que je lui dise.

- Bella ?

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Mardi, il faudra que tu retourne chez toi.

- Ah… D'accord…

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix mais je crois qu'elle comprenait.

- Dans ce cas, merci pour tout ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais…

Edward la stoppa d'un mouvement.

- Un simple merci, un seul sourire nous suffit.

Elle hocha la tête puis pour appuyer les dires de mon fils, elle nous remercia encore une fois avec un sourire magnifique. J'en eu le souffle coupé, bien que je ne respirais pas.

J'entendis mon premier fils grogner puis rire, trop bas cependant pour que Bella l'entende. Cette dernière se coucha sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Je sortis, suivit d'Edward. Nous lui laissions un peu de solitude.

POV Bella

Je réfléchissais. Je voulais savoir pourquoi cet homme voulait me boire, ce qui est totalement impossible ! Mais si je demandais, peut-être qu'ils me prendraient pour une folle. Je soupirais, je ne saurais jamais le pourquoi du pourquoi. (_Petite subtilité de ma part ^^_)

Je pensais aussi à ce que m'avait dit le docteur. Mardi, je devais rentrer chez moi. Je ne le voulais pas, je voulais rester avec Edward, pas que je sache pourquoi, mais cet homme m'attirais, bizarre, étrange. Je ne voulais pas retrouver mes parents, je ne voulais pas que mon pressentiment de danger pour eux revienne. Mais je devais le faire, je n'allais pas rester indéfiniment chez ces gens qui on eu la bonté de me sauver et de me soigner. Ils m'avaient déjà beaucoup donné.

Je soupirais. Mon cerveau hurlait injustice, je lui en avais trop demandé. Je m'endormis, songeuse.

Un rire, un seul, inquiétant. Je me levais rapidement. Je n'étais plus dans le lit, mais sur le sol d'une forêt sombre. Un second éclat de rire me fit lever la tête. Une femme se tenait devant moi, ses cheveux roux se balançant telle une flamme dans la brise nocturne.

Elle me sourit, deux canines - celles du haut - dépassaient un peu les autres dents et étaient pointues comme des aiguilles, c'était un vampire. Mais pourquoi alors ses pupilles étaient noires et non rouges ? Je ne sais pas, mais il y a tant de chose en ce monde que je ne sais pas…

Soudain, sa silhouette vacilla, remplacée par celle d'un homme à la même couleur de cheveux. Cet homme, je le connaissais, c'était Edward !

Il me sourit, mais pas de son beau sourire, non, c'était un sourire carnassier. En un pas, il se retrouva à mes côtés, me caressant la joue. Il déposa un baiser sur mon cou, puis une douleur affreuse m'envahis. Je hurlais de peur et de douleur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, poussant un cri. J'étais en sueur et je haletais. Une main froide se posa sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Je regardais le détenteur de cette main : Edward. Il me sourit et je le regardais de plus près, plus particulièrement ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

POV Edward

Bella venait de se réveiller en hurlant, j'avais immédiatement rappliqué dans ma chambre. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle était en sueur. Sans réfléchir, je posais ma main sur sa douce joue. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son regard sa posa dans le mien, puis soudain, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Cela me fendit le cœur mais je restais impassible devant elle. Maintenant, elle tremblait de tout son être. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. La voir ainsi, tremblant de peur, fit naître de la tendresse en moi. Je voulais la réconforter et la prenant dans mes bras, mais cela m'étais interdit en ce moment.

Je le voyais dans ses yeux chocolat, elle avait peur de moi. Avait-elle enfin percé à jour notre mystère ? Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'était sûr maintenant, elle savait, ou du moins le suspectait.

Elle secoua la tête puis se cacha sous les couettes, tel une enfant ayant peur de l'orage. Son rythme cardiaque se calma ainsi que sa respiration, je devinais qu'elle s'était rendormie. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant de peur. Juste pour pouvoir lui dire les mots pour l'apaiser, la rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas, je me heurtais à chaque fois à un mur mental. Ce silence m'agaçais et me désolais. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas tout avoir.

Je soupirais, puis je fis un baiser sur le front de Bella et je redescendis au salon.

* * *

**Un peut plus long que d'hab'**

**J'ai pas encore écris la suite, mais elle sera au rendez vous !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Et plein de bisous à vous, profitez des vacances ! Ephy  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Inquiétudes

**GAHHH ! Je vous ai pas oublié! Même en vacances dans le sud je suis là! Bon merci à vous tous! (ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres, de mon point de vue ^^)  
**

**Bonne lecture! Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétudes**

POV Edward

Toute ma famille était là. Ils avaient plus ou moins deviné que Bella savait. Rosalie était en train de péter un câble. Elle m'insultait mentalement. D'ailleurs je remerciais Jasper de la contenir émotionnellement. Carlisle m'assaillait de questions et Esmée compatissait sur je ne sais trop quoi.

- Edward ! Je te préviens, si elle sait, je monte et je lui arrache la tête ! Menaça Rose.

- Du calme bébé, dit Emmett.

« Fils, sait-elle quelque chose ? » Carlisle.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Mon père sourit, rassuré.

Soudain, Alice se figea, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait d'avoir une vision, mais elle m'empêchait encore de la voir. Jasper était inquiet pour sa femme, elle était, d'après ses sentiments, triste, très triste.

Je ne fis rien. Ma sœur, en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, me dira tout en temps voulu. Je montais dans ma chambre, pour contempler l'ange qui y dormait.

Son cœur ainsi que son sang chantaient une douce mélodie, pour moi. Elle m'attirait, par tous ses aspects. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

Ne pouvant pas satisfaire mes envies, je m'assis à côté du lit et je la regardais. Elle était belle dans son sommeille, si innocente. Ses lèvres remuèrent, laissant s'échapper un faible soupir. Son rêve devait être si beau. Je voulais tant savoir ce qu'elle pensait, rien qu'un instant, pour partager son bonheur.

POV Bella

J'avais eu peur d'Edward, mais il ne m'a pourtant rien fait. Je restais songeuse, ses yeux étaient noirs comme dans mon rêve, et dans mon rêve il était un vampire. Ce pourrait-il que les vampires existasses vraiment ? J'en restais dubitative. Ils étaient légendes, et je n'y croyais pas !

On pouvait me mettre une légende avec des fantômes et là je hurlais de peur pendant un mois mais si on me mettait une légende plus vrai que vrai sur les vampires, je rigolais.

Je laissais mon esprit partir pour le royaume des songes.

Je rêvais, d'un homme grand, beau, aux yeux dorés et à la chevelure rousse. Edward, voilà qui était l'objet de mes songes ce soir.

Je l'aimais, en trois jours, j'avais réussi à aimer quelqu'un, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais je refusais de lui avouer, ne voulant pas être blessée si mes sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas réciproques.

Dans mon rêve, Edward m'enlaçait et m'embrassait souvent, en me répétant sans cesse qu'il m'aimait. Je soupirais. Si seulement mes fantasmes pouvaient être vrais…

POV Carlisle

Mardi. Bella fit son au revoir à la famille, en nous remerciant plus que nécessaire. Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Edward la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je soupirais. Ah si seulement ce sourire divin et ce signe pouvaient m'êtres destinés…

Un grognement de la part d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Je déguerpis en vitesse, cependant pas assez rapidement pour que Bella ne soupçonne quelque chose.

Je l'attendais, derrière le volant de ma BMW. Elle prit place à mes côtés. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et nous mîmes le cap sur Forks.

Pendant le trajet, je réfléchis à mon attirance pour Bella. Elle n'était pas mon âme sœur, celle-ci étant ma tendre Esmée. Pourtant, je l'aimais, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur cet amour. Était-ce de l'amour propre ou de l'amour paternel ? Je ne savais plus. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Jasper qui a le moins de contrôle avec le sang humain, avait réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à ramener Bella en un seul morceau alors que son irrésistible sang coulait à flot. Il m'avait d'ailleurs confié qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Bella survive. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il était attiré par cette jeune demoiselle.

La conclusion était que je ne saurais, sûrement, jamais pourquoi elle nous attire tant, Jasper et moi.

Nous étions arrivés chez elle. Bella descendit de la voiture et je l'imitais. Elle sonna et Charlie ouvrit. Il paraissait fatigué et triste. Mais lorsqu'il reconnu sa fille, il poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Bella. Renée arriva peu après et la même scène se produisit.

- Merci docteur Cullen, infiniment ! me dit Charlie en se tournant vers moi.

- De rien, souris-je. A bientôt Bella, dis-je en m'éclipsant, laissant la famille se retrouver.

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Je repartis vers la villa, le cœur léger de la savoir en sécurité. J'arrivais chez moi et je fus surpris de trouver mon fils qui m'attendait sur le perron. Il ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur à en juger ses sourcils froncés.

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Il faut qu'on mette au point certaines choses, suis moi.

Il m'entraina loin dans la forêt. Je me demandais pourquoi. Il s'arrêta et me fit face. Son regard était noir, il était furieux. J'avais comme le pressentiment que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Carlise, arrête de penser à Bella de la sorte ou sinon je dis à ta tendre Esmée que tu la trompe ! hurla-t-il.

Ah, c'était pour ça.

- Allons, calme-toi. Il est vrai que j'ai parfois des pensées inconvenables envers elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle m'attire Edward, pas de la même façon qu'Esmée, mais elle m'attire.

Son regard s'éclaira quand il lu mes pensées.

- Ouais, vous êtes pardonnés avec Jasper. Mais je te préviens, tente une seule chose de déplacé avec elle et je te dénonce. Et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de voire Esmée en colère.

Je hochais la tête. Oh non que je n'avais pas envie de revoir ma moitié en furie.

POV Bella

- Je suis tellement désolée, dis-je à mes parents.

- Nous te pardonnons, mais ne recommence jamais ! me dit mon père.

Ils m'enlacèrent tendrement avant de me dire de monter dans ma chambre. J'étais consignée à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre de leur part, mais je comprenais.

Je reprenais les cours dès demain, je devais donc rattraper mon retard accumulé pendant ma fugue. Je faisais mes devoirs, mais mon esprit dérivait à chaque fois vers lui. Je soupirais, comprenant que je ne pourrais plus rien faire aujourd'hui, je me laissais dériver vers son visage. Je l'aimais et pourtant cela faisait si peu de temps que nous nous connaissions. Et je ne savais même pas quand j'allais le revoir.

* * *

**Bon, y a pas encore d'action, je sais. Mais le prochain chapitre il démarre fort! Allez, à Dimanche prochain! **

**Tapez 1: si vous voulez tuer Carlisle  
**

**Tapez 2: si c'est Edward que vous voulez tuer  
**

**Tapez 3: ou alors l'auteur...  
**

**Tapez 4: si vous voulez la suite !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Votre avis? Ephy.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Meurtres d'un coeur blessé

**Bonjourrr! Je suis de retour! Alors voilà, ce chapitre est un peu glauque. Ensuite, le prochain chapitre je l'ai pas encore écris mais il sera très psychologique pour Alice. Donc pas d'action^^ J'ai aussi un manque d'imagination considérable. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de la chaleur...  
**

**Bref, un grand merci à: **luma12, chattoncharmant et Grazie (qui me supportent toujours^^), caropat07, manoa-bella, asukafox.** Aux non inscrites: **Els55, SJ,Kikiwi, Guest, rose.** Et à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne reviews pas...  
**

**Bonne lecture! Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, mais ça on sait déjà ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Meurtres d'un cœur blessé**

POV Bella

Je rentrais d'une journée de lycée assez spéciale. Mike m'avait encore fait la cour. Jessica avait manqué de m'en coller une suite au faite que j'ai totalement refusé d'aller parlé en sa faveur au près d'Emile, un nouveau canon d'après elle. Personnellement, je le trouvais trop prétentieux et égocentrique. Et je m'étais pris un neuf en maths. J'allais me faire sacrément remonter par mes parents.

Je soupirais. Je me préparais mentalement au courroux de mes parents lorsque je vis quelque chose de pas normal. La voiture de patrouille de mon père était garée devant la maison, ce qui n'était pas habituel puisqu'il finissait sa journée vers huit heures du soir, hors il n'était que cinq heures. Pourtant ce matin il… il… il devait partir après moi, prenant sa journée à dix heures. Je ne comprenais pas. Il y avait quelque qui n'allait pas.

Je remarquais aussi autre chose. Les volets du premier étaient fermés, sauf les miens, comme si personne ne les avait ouverts. Les rideaux étaient tirés.

Mon inquiétude monta en flèche. Tremblante, je sortis de ma voiture. J'avançais lentement, essayant de garder mon équilibre. Ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Je la tournais, le verrou n'était pas tiré, de plus en plus bizarre.

J'entrais dans la maison. Une odeur de sang envahit mes narines. L'odeur de rouille me fit tourner la tête, mais je continuais à avancer. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le salon, un filet de sueur coula le long de mon cou. Mon corps tremblait, ma respiration se fit rapide et saccadée, mon cœur semblait vouloir fuir quelque chose, mais j'avançais.

J'entrais dans le salon. J'eus un hoquet d'horreur en voyant ce carnage. Mes parents étaient allongés par terre. Des traces de morsures étaient visibles sur le cou de ma mère et une grande griffure ornait le thorax de mon père. Sur le sol, autour des corps ensanglantés de mes parents, des empreintes de loup étaient visibles.

Les larmes coulaient avec abondance. Je m'écroulais sur les cadavres. Je hurlais de tristesse. Mes parents étaient morts sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je sombrais dans un tourbillon de souffrance.

POV Externe

Plus rien ne comptait pour elle. La douleur était trop forte, son âme ne pouvait plus la supporter. Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Son corps se mouvait seul, la folie ayant déjà tué le peu d'humanité et de conscience qui lui restait. Elle prit la tronçonneuse qui trônait devant elle.

Les pupilles dilatées, le regard fou, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues rougies par la tristesse, elle s'avançait lentement dans les bois. Ses pieds nus saignaient, meurtris par le sol couvert de cailloux pointus et coupant. Des plaies serpentaient sur ses bras, formées par les branches des arbres alentours. Sa poitrine ses soulevait rapidement, guidée par ses pleurs incessants.

Un seul mot résonnait dans son être dépourvu de tous sentiments, un seul mot la faisait avancer malgré la douleur des blessures, un seul mot régissait son corps, ce mot sonnait les carillons de la mort, ce mot qui n'était autre que vengeance.

La nuit tombait et avec elle, un voile de peur et d'horreur. Le doux carillon de la vengeance sonnait, accompagné par les rires innocents d'une enfant désormais orpheline. La jeune fille riait, d'un rire sadique et dénué d'émotions.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un village s'étendait là, calme et paisible dans la nuit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené là. Ce village était celui des Quilleutes, des indiens. Ils étaient tous très gentils. Mais son subconscient devait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Alors elle avança, guidée par la belle mélodie que formaient la démence et la vengeance.

Bella prit sa tronçonneuse. Elle l'alluma en tirant un grand coup sur la poignée du lanceur, ce qui fit retentir un grand bruit.

Tout ne fut que sang, rire et bruits écœurants, sans aucune autre motivation que la folie. La folie à l'état pure, la folie due à la perte d'êtres chers. Des êtres innocents perdirent la vie, sans aucune autre explication que la démence d'un être humain.

Elle marcha dans le village, cherchant ses prochaines victimes, en fredonnant l'innocente berceuse que sa mère lui chantait auparavant.

Son doux carnage continua jusqu'à l'aube, n'épargnant personne, sauf Jacob. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle était là, debout, au bord d'une falaise. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son regard était fou, elle tremblait de rage sa tronçonneuse en mains. Bella regarda la lune se coucher. Elle leva la tête vers l'astre paisible. La jeune fille poussa un long cri triste et déchirant, espérant que dans sa folie, ses parents puissent revivre.

Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes coulaient, des larmes de rage, de tristesse et de folie. Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, hurlant sa douleur de vivre sans les êtres chers. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent la porter vers un autre monde...

POV Edward

Avec Alice, nous marchions dans la forêt aux frontières de notre territoire. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, allant du dernier haut Prada au beau temps.

- La vision que j'ai eu il y a peu, elle était sur Bella, me dit-elle.

- Précise, demandais-je car ce petit lutin me refusait l'accès à ses pensées.

- Elle était avec…avec…

- Alice !

- Avec Jacob*, débita-t-elle à une vitesse.

Jacob ? Le clébard ? Pourquoi irait-elle avec lui ? Ah oui, il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore avoué mon amour pour elle. Je suis stupide.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque soudain Alice se figea. Elle venait d'avoir une vision montrant Bella au bord d'une falaise sur le territoire Quilleute.

Je démarrais au quart de tour. Faisant fit du traité, je m'élançais le plus rapidement possible vers la falaise Quilleute.

Je m'arrêtais, non, Alice m'arrêta avant que j'aille prendre Bella dans mes bras. Elle me fit signe de regarder.

Bella se tenait au bord de la falaise, nous tournant le dos. Elle tenait une tronçonneuse dans ses mains. Je me demandais pourquoi. Elle leva la tête et poussa un cri de douleur.

Ce spectacle me rendait malade. Je voulais aller la réconforter. Et c'est ce que j'aurais fais si Alice ne m'avais pas encore une fois retenu. Elle me disait d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Ma Bella souffrait et je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Mon ange tomba à genoux. Soudain, elle bascula dans le vide. A ce moment, Alice me lâcha et je me ruais à la suite de ma belle. Je l'attrapais en vol, ce qui me permit de l'empêcher de s'empaler sur les rochers en contre bas. Elle était inconsciente.

Je la portais jusqu'à la villa. Carlisle nous attendait. Ma sœur lui avait envoyé un message, lus-je dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, ma frangine ne m'avait pas suivie… Bah, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. J'emmenais ma douce dans ma chambre et je la déposais en douceur sur mon lit.

Mon père l'examina. Elle n'avait rien de physique, par contre, elle venait de subir un grand choc mental, ce qui la plongerait dans l'inconscience pour un petit moment.

Je la contemplais. Elle était si douce, innocente. Mais que faisait-elle au bord de cette falaise ? Elle avait dû endurer une grande souffrance pour se retrouver à se suicider. J'avais mal pour elle. Je voulais comprendre, pouvoir la soulagée de sa souffrance. Mais j'étais impuissant face à elle, incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était veiller sur elle. Lui parler, la rassurer, même si je le savais, elle ne m'entendait pas.

« C'est quoi cette odeur de sang de clébard ? » cria Rosalie dans sa tête.

En effet, une odeur nauséabonde flottait sur Bella. Je regardais de plus près. Son visage ainsi que ses habits étaient maculés de tâches de sang. Qu'avait-elle fait pour…

« Edward ! » me hurla Alice dans sa tête, m'interrompant. « Je…Viens avec moi » me dit-elle.

Je me levais et je rejoignis ma sœur, laissant, à contre cœur, Bella seule. Alice était bouleversée, et pas besoin du don de Jasper pour le voir. Elle me fit signe de la suivre dehors. Je m'exécutais et nous partîmes discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_* J'ai décidé que pour l'histoire, Alice pouvait voir les loups. De toute façon ils sont plus là, alors…_

* * *

__**Merci d'avoir lu! Je pense que cette histoire fait des montagnes russes ^^ Et je pense aussi qu'elle ne fera guère plus de 10 chapitres...  
**

**Vous trouvez que:  
**

**1. **Bella est mieux en grande tueuse**  
**

**2. **Alice exagère**  
**

**3. **Edward est un peu mou, il aurait pu sans problème se détacher de l'étreinte de sa soeur**  
**

**4. **Bella souffre pas assez**  
**

**5. **Rien car vous voulez la suite**  
**

**6. **Rien car vous voulez plus que je continue mon histoire après ces chapitres foireux d'après vous (si si, y en a un petit peu qui pensent ça)**  
**

**J'adore faire des QCM pour avoir l'avis des gens^^ En plus ça me défoule!  
**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

**Me revoilà ! J'ai une annonce à passer: Je pars pour deux semaines en Espagne, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais de la connexion. En plus je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre suivant. Et j'ai un manque considérable de motivation et d'idées pour la suite...  
**

**Lord Phantomhive: **Je te l'accorde, Edward est mou mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite, oui moi aussi je préfère une Bella Sadike et merci pour ta review!**  
**

**Caropat07:** Merci ^^ Oui, on aura peut-être des détails dans ce chapitre.

**chattonchamant**: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements!

**Perso ce chapitre je l'aime pas trop...**

**Bonne lecture! Twilight appartient à SM.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Questions**

POV Alice

Edward venait de sauver Bella. Parfait. Mais je me questionnais. Que faisait-elle chez les Quilleutes en pleine nuit et avec une tronçonneuse ? Là, un détail me frappa. Nous étions chez les clébards depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Normalement ils auraient rappliqué dès que nos pieds avaient foulé le sol de la réserve.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers le village. C'était tenter le diable, mais je devais comprendre. Aucun bruit ne régnait dans le village. Il n'y avait qu'un silence de mort. Ce n'était pas normal. J'entrais dans une des maisons.

Je restais choquée et livide devant le carnage qui s'offrait à moi, car oui, c'était belle et bien un carnage. Il y avait du sang, partout. Et là, trois corps. Celui de Sam, de sa femme ainsi que celui d'un bébé. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 mois.

J'avais la nausée. Qui avait bien pu faire une horreur pareil ? Même si les loups-garous ne sont pas nos plus grands amis, ils ne méritaient pas ça !

Je humais l'air ambiant. L'odeur des loups et celle du sang dominaient mais il y avait aussi la fragrance si délicieuse de Bella. Je ne comprenais plus. Pourquoi, était la seule question qui tournait dans ma tête.

J'eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Je me ruais chez les parents d'Isabella. Je frappais à la porte, mais personne ne vint. Alors j'entrais. Le verrou n'était pas tiré, étrange. Une fois à l'intérieur, une forte odeur de sang m'assaillit les narines. Elle venait du salon. Je m'y rendis et je me figeais une fois encore.

Les parents de Bella étaient là, morts. Je distinguais des empreintes de loups, ainsi que cette abominable odeur de chien mouillé. C'était eux ! Les loups avaient tués les parents de Bella ! Mais pourquoi ?

Je me souvins que Bella avait une tronçonneuse, puis de son odeur dans la maison de Sam ainsi que dans tout le village. Je réfléchis. La dure réalité était la suivante : Bella avait massacré un village entier en une seule nuit ! Et la même question revint. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Je décidais de retourner au village indien pour voir s'il n'y avait aucuns survivants. Je marchais dans les rues désertes du village. Soudain j'entendis un cœur battre. Je me dirigeais vers ces battements de cœur. Je trouvais Jacob, seul au bord d'une falaise. Il était à genoux et semblait pleurer.

- Jacob, commençais-je, sais-tu pourquoi ta meute a tué les parents de Bella ?

Il se retourna et se leva.

- Oui, je sais.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Ils on été manipulés.

Puis il fit un pas et se jeta dans le vide. Maintenant c'est moi qui sanglotais. Je pleurais ce loup ! Il avait lui aussi tout perdu. Et il préférait perdre la vie plutôt que de vivre sans les êtres chers.

Les êtres chers. Bon sang ! Le monde ne peut-il pas être rose pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi faut-il que des gens souffrent ? J'étais furieuse, furieuse de la bêtise humaine, de la guerre.

- Pourquoi ? murmurais-je. Pourquoi ? ma voix allait crescendo. Pourquoi ! je hurlais au monde ma question.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tant de souffrance. Même moi, un être froid et dépourvu de cœur, je ressentais la souffrance de cet être qui venait de se suicider.

Il fallait qu'Edward sache. Qu'il sache toute la souffrance que Bella avait engendrée. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi elle était là. Il le fallait, même si ce n'est pas joyeux à entendre, Bella était une meurtrière. Elle avait massacré, non, elle avait volé la vie de plusieurs personnes ce soir. Mais de leur côté, les Quilleutes avaient fait de même. Je ne savais plus. Qui devais-je blâmer ? J'étais, une fois de plus, perdue.

Je courrais, vite. J'allais retrouver mon frère et lui dire. J'arrivais à la villa et j'appelais Edward par la pensée. Aucun membre de la famille ne devait savoir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Il arriva et nous partîmes vers la forêt. Alors je lui racontais, tout, en n'omettant aucuns détails. Il passa par toutes les humeurs. Colère. Fureur. Tristesse. Incompréhension.

Sans un mot, il repartit voir sa belle. Moi je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Pour savoir, je regardais le futur…

POV Edward.

Bella avait tué. Ce qui expliqua l'odeur et le sang. Pourquoi ? Tel était la question qui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Et pas que ma sœur, la famille entière ne savait plus se qu'il se passait. Même si Alice pensait que personne ne devait savoir, moi je pensais qu'au contraire, toute la famille devait être au courant de la situation. Ce soir donc, je raconterais aux autres.

Pour le moment présent, je montais veiller le sommeille de ma douce. Elle ne bougeait pas, toujours sereine. Je lui parlais, de tout, de rien. Je lui dis pour notre secret, persuadé qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Rosalie hurla, furieuse. Elle sortit en trombe de la maison et s'en alla chasser, d'après ses pensées. Je dis à Bella mes sentiments, et j'aurais juré voir un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, Carlisle vint me voir pour me demander conseil, ou plutôt pour me demander mes idées. En effet, il fallait trouver une excuse pour les meurtres. Je proposais un assassin fou. Il aurait commencé par la famille Swan et se serrait ensuite acharné à la tronçonneuse sur le pauvre village indien. Je me rendis ensuite compte que pour la seconde partie du mensonge, je décrivais les atrocités de Bella. Je me maudis. Mais bon, il fallait trouver quelque chose, alors autant mentir en disant un peu de vérité. Même si cette vérité était dure à entendre et qu'elle me brisait le cœur.

Comment une créature aussi douce et innocente que Bella avait pu tuer un village entier en une seule nuit. Je ne sais pas. J'espérais des réponses de la part de ma douce quand elle émergerait de son long sommeille.

Le soir était là. Toute ma famille était dans le salon. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Ils ne savaient rien, du moins, pour le moment. Ils étaient justes au courant des meurtres et de Bella inconsciente dans ma chambre. Ils se posaient des questions, comme moi. Mais la différence c'est que moi je pouvais les éclairer sur certaines questions, alors qu'une part de mystère flottait toujours au dessus de Bella. Tant de questions dont seule elle avait la réponse. Alice rechignait toujours quant au fait de les laisser dans l'ignorance des coupables. Mais pourquoi ce secret ? Dans notre clan, on sait tout sur tout le monde, on n'a pas de secret pour les autres, alors autant tout dévoiler avant qu'ils ne le découvrent eux même.

Je descendis au salon et demandais un conseil de famille. Nous nous assîmes tous autour de la table de la salle à manger. J'étais à la droite de Carlisle et Esmée était à sa gauche. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en face de moi tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient à mes côtés. Carlisle me regarda comme pour dire prends la parole. En tout cas se sont ses pensées qui me confirmèrent son regard.

- Je voulais vous faire part d'une grave nouvelle, commençais-je.

« Elle sait ! Oh mon dieu ! Si elle sait quoi que se soit sur nous elle est morte » Rosalie, évidement.

Je grognais devant ses pensées. Oh non elle ne toucherais ne serait ce un seul cheveu de Bella.

- Non elle ne sait pas ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que les Quilleutes ont tués les parents de Bella.

- Ils vont souffrir eux ! hurla Rosalie.

J'étais un peu désorienté. Elle voulait tuer Bella et maintenant elle en veut aux indiens alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu une once de considération pour la race humaine. Vraiment je ne la comprenais plus.

« Ecoute frérot, je m'en fout des humains mais les chien nous menacent dès que l'on s'approche trop des humains et eux ils les tues sans pitié. Alors oui, je leur en veux car ils ne respectent même pas leurs règles. »

J'hochais la tête en remerciement pour les explications de ma sœur.

- De toute façon Rose, ils sont déjà morts, dit Alice.

- Comment ça ? demanda Esmée.

- Bella les a tués à coup de tronçonneuse, déclarais-je.

Ils eurent tous un hoquet de stupeur. Même Emmett ne dit pas de vacherie ! On discuta ensuite de mon histoire pour camoufler l'affaire. Mais je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous ailleurs, leurs pensées me le disaient.

Esmée compatissait pour les indiens. Carlisle s'inquiétait pour Bella, sur sa santé morale. Rosalie ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se demandait se qu'elle mettrait demain. Quelle égoïste ! Emmett adorait Bella parce qu'elle avait trucidé une meute de loup-garou. Je soupirais intérieurement. Il est toujours aussi gamin… Jasper se demandait comment elle avait pu faire et Alice ne pensait à rien. C'est bien la première fois.

Je soupirais et rejoignis ma douce dans ma chambre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour parler du mensonge qu'on allait servir. Enfin, là ils le peaufinaient.

Bella dormait toujours. Je m'assis à côté du lit et la regardais. Je resterais là, immobile, autant de jours qu'il faudra, jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille. Je veillerais sur elle. Je souris et je déposais un baisai sur son front chaud et doux.

* * *

**J'ai eus du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre car moi et la psychologie ça fait 1 milliard **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances! Et merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**A dans deux semaines (ou moins, je sais pas si j'aurais le chapitre)  
**

**Bisous, Ephy.  
**


	9. Note: Désolée

Je suis désolée bien que la raison pour laquelle je met en pause cette histoire est purement idiote!

Je suis frappée par le syndrome de la page blanche ou manque considérable d'inspiration! Ça me tue de pas pouvoir finir d'écrire cette fic. En plus je vais vous faire attendre et je trouve ça barbare de ma part. Vraiment désolée. Mais dès que j'ai un nouveau chapitre je le met, promis. Mais je sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre à revenir sur ce récit.

Donc vraiment désolée, mille fois!

Sur ce, à plus pour d'autres histoires. Et merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'en ce point des plus sombres de mon âme. (je sais même plus ce que je dis, je mets bout à bout des mots pour former des phrases sans sens)

A bientôt. Allys Ephylice Okami


End file.
